A Game is a game
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: All games have their hilarity, so what happens when BB creates the game?rnPlease R&R (Thank you for the summary ;) bye)


Hey I really wanted to do a true or dare story so here we go 

**Chapter 1: A game?**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Cyborg screamed at Beastboy

"ME. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Beastboy yelled back

"What could you two possible be fighting about at 7:30 in the morning" Raven sat down at the table

"Simple, Cyborg over here is fat" Beastboy laughed

"SAY WHAT!" Cyborg hit Beastboy on the head with the spatular

"OWE dude" Beastboy rubbed his head

"Come on BB it wouldn't hurt that much. There is nothing in there" Raven slightly laughed

"Hey that's not true I have something in there" Beastboy looked at Raven

"Probly tofu" Cyborg laughed as he flipped the pancakes

"Dude I have a new game I wanna play with you" Beastboy looked at Cyborg then Raven

"A game, oh it sounds interesting" Raven rolled her eyes

"Come one Rae I have invited Aqualad and Bee"(A/N Bee and Cyborg are going out BB and Raven too oh and Starfire and Robin like each other)

"So you have already asked Bee?" Cyborg asked Beastboy

"Yes. She is coming" Beastboy smiled

"I'm in" Cyborg went on cooking

"Raven?" Beastboy sat down with her

"Alright I will play your stupid game" Raven replied

"YAY" Beastboy jumped and let the room

"Where is he going?" Cyborg looked at Raven

"Dunno" Raven shrugged

The time came to 5:30 went the doorbell went

"That's Bee" Cyborg went to answer the door

"Hi Cy" Bee said as he opened the door

"Hi Aqualad and Speedy. Speedy????"

"Yer I wanted to join" Speedy smiled

"Whatever come in" Cyborg stepped aside as they all walked in

The Titans were all ready sitting on the lounge when the other three came

"Sit, sit" Beastboy pushed

"Let's start the—" Beast boy began before they heard a voice

"Can I play?" They heard a familiar voice

"Terra?" Starfire asked

"Terra?" The others said in shock

"Yer hi" Terra replied

"But how? Why?" Beastboy looked at her

"Yer someone found a cure. Dunno who tho" Terra smiled "So can I?"

"Maze well" Robin replied

Terra joined them as they began the game

"Ok let's start with ……………… Cyborg" Beastboy yelled "Truth or Dare"

"Ummm Dare" Cyborg replied

Hop around to each person saying, "I'm cupid, and I will help you find love". Beastboy laughed

"SAY WHAT!" Cyborg sighed as he got up, and started hopping around everyone "I'm cupid, and I will help you find love" Everyone cracked up laughing

"Ok, ok Raven truth or dare" Cyborg asked sitting down

"Dare" Raven replied

"Kiss Beastboy" Cyborg snickered

Raven looked at Beastboy as she lent in and kissed him,

"Star truth or dare" Raven asked

"I wish to chose truth," Starfire answered

"Do you like Robin?"

Starfire went red "yes" she replied in a very small voice

Everyone looked at Robin who had a big smile on his face, they all laughed

"Speedy, truth or dare" Starfire asked

"Dare" He replied

"Go to the fridge of food and pull out the honey, then put it on your face and keep it there until the end of the game" Starfire giggle

"WHAT!" Speedy looked at Starfire

"A dare is a dare," Beastboy laughed

Speedy went to the fridge and pulled out the honey, he looked at it as he opened it and poured it onto his face. Everyone laughed at the honey covered Speedy

"Bee truth or dare?" Speedy asked

"I don't wanna look like you. I'll take truth" She replied

"Would you ever go out with Aqualad?"

"What …. Um….. No" Bee looked around the room "No"

The group laughed all but Cyborg who looked at her

"Ahem. Robin truth or dare" Bee looked at him

"Dare" Robin replied

"Umm ok" Bee thought for a minute then smiled "Sing, "I'm a Little Teapot" with all the actions."

Robin looked at her. He sighed as he got up and sung the 'little teapot song' everybody laughed as they watched Robin do the actions to the song "Terra truth or dare" Robin sat down

"I think I'll go truth" Terra looked at him

"You still like BB?" He asked

Raven gave her the death stare as she answered "No he is just my friend now" Terra smiled

"Dude that looks like a fish truth or dear" Terra asked

"My name is Aqualad an—" He started

"Who names their kid Aqualad?" Terra interrupted

He looked at her "Dare"

"Get Beastboy's tofu and the whipped cream and put them both in your mouth" Terra snickered

Aqualad looked terrified as he got up and opened the fridge and pulled out both Beastboy's tofu and the whipped cream. He put the tofu in first then poured the whipped cream in.

"Swallow" Terra laughed

Aqualad swallowed as his face went a pale green "Oh boy" He ran of to the bathroom

"Ok Beastboy truth or dare" Robin asked for Aqualad

"Dare" Beastboy smiled

"Put a pair of underpants on your head and scream I LOVE MELLONS AND BANANNAS"

Beastboy went into his room and pulled out his underpants and put them on his head. He ran out into the main room and yelled "I LOVE MELLONS AND BANANNAS" Everyone cracked up as they watched him. He took them of his head then sat down

"I think that's everyone," Robin was still laughing

"We have go to do that again next week" Bee smiled

"I agree to that," Beastboy agreed

**If you liked that please review anyway thanks bibi**


End file.
